


Every Night

by tsuki_is_sarang



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Fanfic Giveaway! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki_is_sarang/pseuds/tsuki_is_sarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Dean would be able to provide Sam with all his dreams. One day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

It was one of those days. The Winchesters – father and two sons – had gone on a training afternoon in the woods. It was basically one of those in which John Winchester would disappear from his sons’ sight and let them hide themselves first. Then, he expected them to figure out where he was coming from and try to dodge whatever he threw at them. At first it would be just sticks, dry branches and small rocks, but it eventually escalated to those tiny salt bullets that could leave weak bruises in their skins if they weren’t fast enough – everything to simulate a real situation to his kids.

Sam Winchester still had that boyish haircut with bangs what would partially cover his eyes, but his frown could be seen even so. He was never amused about training outdoors – actually, he was never truly excited about training at all. He was fifteen and he wanted to have a normal high school life: make friends, play soccer, go to the movies… He didn’t want to know about those demons or why they should avenge their mother. Mary Winchester was dead and none of those sick preparations his brother complied with would bring her back, no matter how his dad would always bring the “family business” up. Sam would never buy that shit, he knew that, and by the time the training was over – and after Dean was praised by his father – they were back in the old Impala with John driving them home, blasting some Focus on the radio. As usual, Dean had scored more points. He was an inborn hunter, Sam could tell, and their father would always emphasize how quick he learned new tricks and feats. The younger Winchester knew he wasn’t cut out to be a hunter so it wasn’t exactly that inferiority that bothered him, but the whole forcing him to go through that. Why did he have to attend each and every goddamn one of those tiresome afternoons when he had always made it clear he wanted to be a normal boy with normal hobbies and a dignified normal occupation?

Sam’s lips were pursed tightly as he jumped off the car, stomping his way to his room. Dean yelled at him that he leave his room to have dinner with ‘family’ but he chose to ignore his brother. He wasn’t in the mood to hear his father advising him on how to improve, or argue that being a hunter ran in the family and he needed to at least know how to perform the basics. He wasn’t even hungry, actually, frowning harder as he folded his arms behind his head, facing the ceiling. All he needed were a few more years and off to Stanford he’d be, they could be damn sure.

Sam Winchester was tired of feeling unfit for his family.

* * *

Dean Winchester had his green eyes cast onto his father’s shoulder as the old man drove them back to the place they were temporarily calling home. Because home is where your heart is, they always told him, and his heart was with his father and his little brother. The soon-to-be-nineteen boy kept licking and biting down his lips to refrain from grinning though how hard it was. Whenever his abilities got acknowledged by his father, he would rejoice inside. It was a very rewarding sensation to have his idol – for John wasn’t just his father and mentor, but a real hero under his eyes – to actually pay him his compliments. He wanted to show the old man that one day he would be skilled enough to keep on with his legacy – and to protect his brother.

The displeased look in Sam’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed, but it wasn’t like there was something Dean could do. His father and him tried their best to keep the youngster away from the fucked up lifestyle they had for as long as they could, not talking about what John did or demons or even Mary. They spared Sam the dreadful details until there were too many blanks to be hidden and they had to start talking, but even so Dean would try to soothe the truth so his brother wouldn’t a major shock at the realizations that followed John’s explanations. Deep inside, Dean wished he could provide his brother with a different reality and the fact that he knew it would be merely impossible was what fueled his need to teach Sam how to do things properly, just like his father was to him when he got old enough to learn how to handle guns.

He shoved both of his hands into his jeans’ pockets as he stepped out of the car, eyes watching attentively as Sam rushed to his room. Taking a deep breath, he peeked at his father over his shoulder and shrugged before entering the small house they would be living for the next couple of months. There was food in the fridge and he quickly put some chicken in the microwave, yelling at Sam’s bedroom door to get him out to have dinner.

No response.

Of course there would be no response, Dean thought to himself as he chewed on the chicken, staring at his father eating the same he was with an absent-minded gaze. John Winchester could be a little harsh sometimes, but he never meant harm to his children, Dean knew that, and so they talked about random things. Things that would get them distracted for the night and avoid the subject ‘hunting’ for a while. That night the old Winchester would go on another hunt that could last one, two, three, a few days… Whatever the time it would take him, the fact was: he’d leave his sons again. For that reason, Dean preferred to simply have a chat with the man, trivial things being the topics – anything that didn’t have to do with his dad’s absence was welcomed. He somehow knew that one day he would be the one to vanish for days in the track of a demons, or a vengeful spirit or whatever he had to hunt; he knew one day that guy would be him and for now he just wanted to enjoy the little moments he could share with his family.

Dean Winchester was tired of trying to deal with his emotions.

* * *

A door was closed and locked. John Winchester was out to look for some spirit that started a chain of murders a few weeks before with no idea as to when he would be back. He simply bid farewell to Dean, told him he loved his boys and left.

Dean knocked twice on his brother’s door to no avail – silence. Quite the predictable behavior, he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, pushing the door open without waiting for an invitation. He was used to Sam being on a bad mood on days like the one in hand so it was actually a surprise to find out that he wasn’t just being a brat: lights were out and he seemed to have fallen asleep with his clothes still on, spread on his bed. The older Winchester boy saw no point in trying to hide the grin spread across his face at the view, the street lights cast onto Sam enough to light the guy’s features softly. Dean’s steps were smooth, nearly inaudible as he walked towards the bed, sitting on its corner and planting an open palm next to his brother’s shoulder to prop his weight.

“You look so girly like that, Sammy…” He mumbled, amusedly chuckling at his brother lying there, his green eyes showing nothing but concern though how at ease he might have looked to whoever stepped into the scene. His grin faded, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he pursed his lips together. Gulping uncomfortably, he took a deep breath, trying hard not to look away from his brother. Sometimes he felt like he was Sam’s shield; it was as if all the weight of their future responsibilities would fall onto his shoulders solely, just so he wouldn’t have to watch his little brother getting smothered by it. It was burdensome, but he could handle it for as long as Sam had the chance to complain about his life and actually engage in normal activities every once in a while; it was worth it.

“Sam, I…” Dean started off, leaning closer to the figure of his sleeping brother. His eyes narrowed a little, still cast at the other Winchester’s face. Sam was breathing so calmly he felt almost envious, lips parting on a thoughtful silence. A thousand things crossed his mind, mostly regarding all the times he did that – all the times he would sit by his brother’s bed and make late confessions he wouldn’t even dare to make in daytime. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled in a weak tone of voice, the tip of his nose brushing against the other’s forehead lightly, his breath hitting the other’s skin. “But I’m…” Dean peeled his face from the other’s a little, his long eyelashes slowly batting at the sight he had right in front of him. “I’m here for you, Sam, I promise you.” His eyes met Sam’s closed set and now his nose was brushing against his brother’s, lips only a fraction apart. Sam was in such a deep slumber he could barely feel their breaths mingling as Dean pecked his lips briefly, running fingers through his strands of hair. It lasted only a few seconds, not even that, but it was enough to reassure Dean of his role in the family – of his role in life.

Sam drew a sharp breath as the older brother stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against the door. A faint smile curled up his lips as he allowed his eyes to shut for a couple of moments. That’s right, one day he would be able to proudly claim to be a hunter, an honorable one: one that hunts down whatever creature threatens the land they lived in and saves lives, but most importantly… He would be able to finally master all techniques there are to prove his father he could protect his brother by himself.

One day, Dean Winchester would give Sam all his dreams…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wincest fic so I really don't know if it's all that good. I hope you enjoy it anyway? :)


End file.
